The Internet of Things (“IoT”) may be loosely characterized as the interaction and communication between various physical objects. The physical objects are typically embedded with computing and communication capabilities.
The physical objects, or IoT devices, may include refrigerators, lights, smartphones, smartwatches, computers, laptops, tablets, sinks, hot water heaters, coffee machines, ovens, vehicles, thermostats and any other suitable objects.
Various communications may be transmitted between the IoT devices. At times, the communications may include sensitive or confidential information. Because IoT devices are interconnected, and may not necessarily be controlled by a central location, it may be difficult for IoT devices to be informed when an IoT device is compromised. In such an environment, secure communications may be transmitted via a compromised device, and the communications themselves may become compromised.
Therefore, a communications system for securing a data transmission path prior to data transmission is desirable.